Drawings
by Myrthen97
Summary: [one-shot] The best way to express your thoughts and feelings is by drawing it out. And the two youngest Von Trapp children know just how to stir up some of those feelings by drawing it out.


Hi, so i haven't uploaded anything in a while so i thought i'd put something on! i'ts not very long just little playful on-shot that popped into my head :D

Hope you like it!

* * *

It was a hot day at the Von Trapp home. They were almost at the end of summer which meant that their beloved Fräulein had to leave soon. The two youngest Von Trapp children were busy making drawings. they used all the colors they could imagine. they even used glitter! Oh if their father would see the floor now! it was all covered in light shiny glitter. The sun peered through the windows making the glitter reflect on everything.

"The floor looks like a disco ball!" Gretl said giggling. Marta just giggled a bit at Gretl's comment. Marta was very shy but when she was with her sister she loosened up a bit. And Gretl? She could Probably talk and play with anybody and anything. she could probably give half of her boldness and energy to Marta and still be bouncing around the house all day. They continued their drawings covering them in another load of glitter.

"Oh my look at you two!" Their fräulein chuckled as walked in. She laughed at the sight of the two girls covered in glitter.

"Fräulein Maria! I've made a drawing!" Gretl squealed with excitement. She couldn't wait to show her governess the drawing she made. Maria walked closer and sank down to their level to admire the drawings the two girls had made. she slightly gasped when she saw the Gretl's drawing. It showed a man and a women holding hands. The man wore a suite and dark brown hair so she assumed it was their father, and well the women... seeing the short hair she knew it certainly wasn't the baroness...

"This one is father and the other one is you!" Gretl proudly pointed out "Do you like it?" The girl asked smiling up at her governess.

"Well e-" she was interrupted by a male voice. _oh no pleas not the captain!_ "Hello!" _oh no! _"What are my two girls up to this morning?" The captain said as he walked towards. "We made drawings father!" Marta exclaimed as her father sank down to their level "good morning fräulein" He said looking at Maria. His eyes stayed fixed on hers maybe a bit to long because Maria awkwardly shifted her eyes to her lap. But oh how beautiful she looked. The sun rays almost reflecting on her golden blond hair. Her eyes a bright blue color. He could almost read her mood by just looking into her eyes. Her cheeks showing a slight pink blush at the slightest uneasiness, or bright red at the biggest discomfort. Sometimes Georg would just tease her a bit just to see that peach colored blush creep over her cheeks. he was pulled out of his thoughts by Gretl tugging at his jacket.

"Come on father! our drawings remember?" Gretl said impatiently

"Well let me have a look then!" Georg said to his two youngest daughters. Now Marta was the one proudly showing her drawing at the two adults. It showed all her siblings nicely in a row. At the end of the row it showed the two adults again which Gretl marked as their father and their governess. At the top of the drawing she had written family in best handwriting adding a little heart at the end. Marta carefully explained who she drew into her picture.

"And now mine father I made another one!" Gretl exclaimed loudly. She showed a picture with again, the same two people, to which he assumed it to be him and Maria, in it. But this time the man wore a black suit with a white corsage on his chest, and the women wore a long white gown, he assumed it to be a wedding gown, with a long veil and a white bouquet matching the corsage. His heart fell for the little girls as he looked at the pictures. How could let her leave them? They finally found a familiar womanly figure, almost motherly.

When both adults hadn't said anything both Marta and Gretl were getting worried. "Do you like them?" Marta asked looking up a them with pleading eyes.

"Yes, they are lovely!" Georg said not wanting to hurt their feelings "Y-yes really nice girls.." Maria quickly added. The children giggled happily at the critics they received. "So, what do you girls say if we would go outside to look what your other siblings are doing?" Georg smiled touching Gretls nose. "Yes father!" they both replied cheerfully. "girls, you know you can always dream and wish!" He said not wanting to disappoint them about the way things were really going. "Run along girls, I'll be with you shortly!" He said to the girls as the ran outside.

Maria and Georg both got back on their feet. Maria looked down shifting awkwardly on her feat. She looked up when she saw Georg stepping closer. She felt his warm breath agains her ear as he whispered "And if you wish hard enough, who knows what might happen?" Then he kissed her cheek just next to her ear, letting it linger for just a bit, before he turned on his heels walking out of the room.

Maria was left behind in the room shocked of what the captain just did. Georg looked around on more time. As he looked at her he saw her cheeks turning a bright pink, just how he liked it. He once again succeeded to leave his children's fräulein speechless. He chuckled when he said "Aren't you coming fräulein? It a shame to waist such a beautiful day inside" he walked into the hallway making his way for the terrace. He smiled to himself knowing She wouldn't come out just jet.

* * *

so this is it!

please be so kind to review!


End file.
